


I Don't Like You

by arypls



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A little bit of angst cause i cant control myself, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, I'm not late okay i already posted this on tumblr but I only got an account here now, Marichat, Marichat May, Marichat kisses, Poor Adrien, mari turning chat down, marinoir, my first work omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7494147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arypls/pseuds/arypls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a question before every kiss. Only one.</p><p>“Can I kiss you now, princess?” He whispered and he was so close he practically breathed on her ears, sending shivers down her spine. She was startled, how come they always end up in this kind of situations? How did she end up in that position? Why her? She was in love with Adrien Agreste, she wanted him, not that stray superhero cat. She never asked for Chat Noir's visits but he kept coming and Marinette let him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Like You

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so first of all, English is not my first language so forgive me if this thing is full of mistakes. So I hope you guys like this drabble I did for Marichat May day 2: Denial. I got inspired by a pretty cool drawing but for some reason I can't find it anywhere and I don't remember the name of the artist but if I do, I swear I'll give the credits later.
> 
> (Okay, Ary from the future here, I just want to apologize for all of the mistakes - God it was a lot - but I tried to fix it as best as I could so I hope you guys like it better now cause I sure do. Also, thanks for reading it even so, I really appreciate it <33)

_“Admit it”_ He said and she just knew he was with that stupid Cheshire grin on his face again. And that, if even possible, annoyed her ten times more.

When Marinette agreed to let Chat Noir in, she had the conviction that the decision would be something to regret sooner or later. But little did she know that the feeling would be replaced with pure indignation. How dare he had the nerve to transform into Chat Noir and knock on her balcony's window begging to be let in her room with the excuse that there was an akuma around her building and as soon as she closed the door, tell her that it was a lie.

“The true reason why you didn’t kick me out...”, he was talking again while toying with a ball of yarn from the table where she worked on her designs earlier. “...is because deep down you like me, _purrincess_.”

Marinette clenched her fists but was left speechless. If only she could transform into Ladybug and kick him out (possibly sending him flying all the way through Paris)… She quickly shook her head, Tikki would never approve of something like that, it was reckless and it would expose her identity, which couldn’t happen. So instead, she took a deep breath and counted until 100 inside her head.

“In your dreams, kitty.” Marinette said, smirking but her confidence wasn't enough to ruin his momentum. 

He was grinning ear to ear and now they were a nose from each other. Marinette’s heartbeat was loud in her ears and she suddenly got conscious of the fact that she had been pressed onto her bedroom's wall. _I don't like this_ , she told herself but the memories of the previous night with the black cat and the pig-tailed girl kissing under the moonlight that shone through her balcony weren’t helping it. Nor was him, with that annoying smile and his lips so close that if she just leaned in their lips…

_NO! What the hell am I thinking?_

Marinette raised her hand trying to block his mouth but she knew he wouldn’t do anything without her permission. He never did. There was a question before every kiss. Only one.

“Can I kiss you now, princess?” He whispered and he was so close he practically breathed on her ears, sending shivers down her spine.

She was startled, how come they always end up in this kind of situations? How did she end up in that position? Why her? She was in love with Adrien Agreste, the supermodel with a kind heart and a shy personality who lent her his umbrella when they first met. she wanted him, not that stray superhero cat. She never asked for Chat Noir's visits but he kept coming and Marinette let him. Marinette would never admit it but she was starting to uncover strong feelings for Chat Noir, those that she never allowed herself to feel under the disguise of Ladybug.

Of course she always turned him down easily beneath that mask but as Marinette it seemed impossible to private herself of his company. He was her partner after all and they had a lot of fun hanging out, first came the conversations then the jokes and now the kisses... She couldn't say it out loud but she appreciated and earned for it more than she should. With all that in mind, she had her answer. 

Her raised hand inched closer to his face but instead of turning into a fist and throwing a punch, it held his cheeks under its palm and got rid of the distance that was preventing their lips from meeting. His smelt filled her senses, camembert - she remembered when she first asked why and she simply said it was because of his kwami's weird taste. He tasted like cookies though and she realized he had probably stolen one or two from her table while she was thinking of a way to get rid of him.

His hands found their way to her waist and hers gripped onto his hair, softly scratching behind his cat ears but carefully so he wouldn't recognize the touch of Ladybug. They had been kissing for a while now yet she didn't feel like she needed any air and that was what took her straight back to reality and she was faced with the wrongness of the whole situation. She needed to stop, the blue haired girl knew that if she kept this up those mysterious feelings would present themselves to her. Yes, she was in love with Adrien but there was no denying that Chat had a place in her heart as well. 

Marinette pulled away, her hands losing their grip on him, she grabbed onto his arms and gently pushed him hoping that he would understand. But he didn't, Chat's green eyes were as lost as a stray cat's who's just been abandoned.

_Oh no, what have I done? Maybe, maybe I can fix this if I just kiss him again... NO! I can't do this, this is wrong, it would never work, he might figure out my true identity and... And I don't like him, I definitely don't!_

_... Right?_

Overwhelmed by her emotions, Marinette's eyebrows rose up. A frown took place on her face and as she fought a battle with her conflicting feelings, she completely forgot of the guy standing in front of her.

"Marinette? Are you okay?" He stepped closer to her, his eyes full of concern as he reached for her hand "What's going-

Before he could finish his sentence, the brunnete slaped his hand away, startling him as she changed their positions and backed him into a corner. Marinette was angry, no, she was furious, was she that weak without her mask that she let herself fall for him? How pathetic! 

Chat attempted to talk to her again but she pointed her finger at him touching his leather suit, a fire lit inside her bluebell eyes

“I do. not. like. you.” She said every word slowly and surely, staring into his eyes like she was seeing through his soul though she had no idea how she managed to say such a thing when she couldn't even get her line of thought straight earlier. She sighed and waited for the normal reaction, how he always laughed, praised or attempted to kiss her again every time she tried to sound tough. This time though, her anger melted away as his eyes saddened, his mouth in a thin line. The realization of what she had done came crashing onto her. 

He had believed in her words. 

Her heart dropped, that was no ordinary bickering, she had him for real this time. But how? Did he... Did he have feelings for her too? But what about Ladybug? 

She opened her mouth but couldn't bring herself to say anything as he walked away from her, stopping just in front of her balcony.

"Okay. I'm sorry for bothering you princess." He said it all without turning around or meeting her eyes, her ocean orbs who reminded him so much of his Lady's. And just like that he leaped into the night, disappearing behind the rooftops chimneys. And she stood there, with her heart aching and the guilty eating her alive. This time, without her knight to protect her from the akuma attacks, she wasn't sure if he would be coming back on the next day.  

Or ever.

 


End file.
